DARKER THAN BLACK: BK-201 Returns
by darksider82
Summary: After the Izanami/Izanagi event, Hei moves on but after several contractor attacks push him back onto the grid result in him throwing himself in with the new Syndicate. Hei/Misaki
1. Chapter 1

**DARKER THAN BLACK: Return of BK-201**

Written by Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS! IF I DID HEI WOULD BE WITH MISAKI!

Flames shall be eaten as my price for my skill

"Synchrotron radiation" talking  
_"BK-201 is back!" Thoughts_

**I **

**Starting over**

"_Now that I've lost it, I know I can kill. The truth lies beyond the gate. How true is that." _Hei thought as he climbed out the back of the truck with the body of Yin in his arms.

"_Oh Yin, I am so sorry. I wasn't fast enough." _He thought morosely as he adjusted the position of the deceased doll onto his back and he pulled out the shovel and backpack he had stowed away.

"_Heaven's war has only taught me to be prepared. Thank god I had all these different safe houses." _Again Hei thought savagely reliving those days as the 'Kuro no Shinigami' or the Black Reaper or as his messier code 'BK-201'.

Hei had been many things mainly assassin, killer, fugitive and thief. But he never had a family and the friends. No associates that he had during his time as a pawn for the CIA and Syndicate were the closest things he had to friends and family.

First off was Bai or Xing his actual sibling his much younger sibling. She was the original 'BK-201' until a tragic accident at Heaven's gate caused her and her team to disappear. The result was Hei gaining her abilities and promptly losing his rationality to the point where he Hei had caused the closure or at least the access to Heaven's gate.

Secondly was Carmine or Havoc or HK-047. Boy was she a powerful woman. She had the power of vacuum creation and was rumoured to have a much higher body count than him. However she also went missing after the incident and turned up in Europe as a regressor. Eventually she turned up in Japan and Hei had confronted her but before she could tell him his information November 11 killed her.

Third was Amber also known as February or UB-021 with a time travel skill. She had been the closest thing he had had to a lover until he thought she had betrayed when in fact she had tried to protect him.

The fourth and fifth people were Huang and Mao, one a former cop and a chronic smoker and the other a body snatching contractor who was stuck in the form of a cat or flying squirrel when he last saw him. The former had sacrificed himself to provide a distraction for Hei to stop the 'Jupiter' and 'Saturn' belts from annihilating every contractor in the vicinity or the world.

An finally Yin a doll or as she was more commonly known recently as Izanami and counterpart to contractor Shion or Izanagi who were supposed to cause a calamity on earth only for Hei to intervene and kill Izanami/Yin.

Hei headed north and into the middle of no-where surrounded only by a couple of trees and rocks. An insignificant place to a passerby but to him a reminder of where he, Yin, Mao and Huang had met on orders of the syndicate, this spot wasn't the same spot but it bore a very life like reminder to it.

Mind finally set, Hei placed the body down and began to dig. It was a long arduous task but finally it was done. Hei made a cross and jammed it deep into the ground and on the largest piece of rock he inscribed.

**Here lies Yin.  
A good friend  
Brilliant doll  
A lover and a sister  
She will be missed by those who knew her.**

Hei turned around and headed back the way he came his black bullet proof trench coat fluttering in the wind behind him. _"It is time to start over and this time lie low and not to go back to Japan again."_

The 'her' at this current moment was the Police Officer turned Secret Agent for Section 3 Misaki Kirihara. Hei always wondered what her motive was for trying to find him. It puzzled Hei and Hei shrugged it aside it was probably some sort of hero worship.

Or was it? The last time they had met he had put a knife to her throat because he had misinterpreted the situation. _"Just who are you Misaki Kirihara? If you want to me, now you will just have to find me." _He thought before half smiling.

The woman in question was now sitting in the back of a hover car with a Momonga on her shoulder. "Listen Misaki, could you please quickly buy a cat? I mean seriously I am least effective in this damn body and need to be more effective plus Cat bodies are comfier." Mao commented causing Oreille to sigh.

"Fine, we will buy you a bloody cat body if you will please SHUT UP!" She finished with a yell causing Misaki to flinch.

"Misaki, find the man known as Mulch. Yes I know it's an unattractive name but it couldn't fit better considering the size of the man. Be warned this man is a powerful contractor approach with caution and take him out. Devout syndicate pawn." Misaki nodded and got out of the car placing her beret on her head and grabbing her bag and contractor partner who started struggling.

"Kami's sake woman, please stop crushing me. Ouch that's my back, that's my legs. OUCH! There goes my reproductive system you vindictive woman. What is it with me, vindictive partners and this Momonga body." He finished with a pout.

His miniature rant found himself held by his tail and he was staring into the harsh brown eyes of a professional Misaki Kirihara. "Ricardo or Mao, whatever it is you go by these days are really annoying me. Sorry for crushing you it's a stress and worry thing. We are at a pet store which happens to be where ZS-008 our target is supposed to be." She finished with a whisper.

"_She could easily be a contractor. So rational and calculating, Hei what is their not to love about this woman." _Mao was lost in thought about his previous contractor partner. Mao was pretty sure he could have counted on and called Hei a friend but then the enigma which was his previous colleague he couldn't tell.

Misaki entered the store and made her way to the cat part of the stall with Mao hiding in her pocket. Despite being hidden his scent wafted over to the cats who immediately began clawing at the glass. Misaki grinned as she noticed a black cat identical to the one Mao used to inhabit.

"Excuse me miss may I help you?" Misaki spun around reaching for her sidearm only to be faced with by a young boy.

"Sure, I want to purchase the black cat in the tank." Answered Misaki calmly easing her jumping heart rate. "_I can't believe I almost shot this kid. I may be part of the new Syndicate but that doesn't mean we have a licence to kill."_

"Kirihara, Kirihara do you hear me over." It was Oreille

"I copy over." Replied Misaki causing the other woman to chuckle

"Any progress on finding SZ-008?"

"Negative, in the store as ordered and young boy is here. No sign of him anywhere." Misaki replied causing the boy to look at her weirdly.

"Are you a contractor miss?" Asked the young boy suspiciously causing Misaki to laugh.

"No, I'm not. Just talking to my partner over the cell." She replied revealing and earpiece causing the boy to blush with embarrassment as he quickly rung up the purchase of the cat.

Misaki paid and left, got back into the car and they sped off. Mao locked eyes with the cat and the synchrotron radiation coursed through his body and suddenly the Momonga collapsed and the cat stretched.

"Thanks Misaki, mind letting me out?" Misaki did so. Meanwhile in the backseat next to Kirihara sat Goro Kobayashi the head of their cell.

"Any luck on this guy Misaki?" He asked and nodded when Misaki confirmed she couldn't find him.

"Don't worry, he will be found. It will just take longer now that we don't have a fully functioning doll work." He explained causing Misaki to smile.

"_Where are you Li? Just what are you doing now?" _She thought as she looked into the sky seeing the star BK-201 still shining brightly.

Meanwhile in a town south of Tokyo in Hirama in a small ramen stand the person in question was busy chopping away at the vegetables. The town happened to be a student party town with several colleges and small businesses boomed.

Hei smiled to himself as he cooked away _"If only contractors hadn't come about would I still enjoy doing this?" _He asked himself. Hei had always been good at cooking since he could remember since his father had died in an explosion and his mother following in suicide he had to look after his sister.

Then the stars vanished and he joined the Syndicate with his sister. "I guess I'll never know now." He murmured to himself as he served the four girls waiting.

"Agriato Li-san." They announced as one.

"Li-san, would you be interested in going to a party with us?" One of them asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, but today is the longest shift for me as my other chef has the day off so I must politely decline." He replied calmly. The girls pouted, thanked him again and disappeared.

Soon enough closing time rolled around he shut up shop and he headed upstairs to his apartment above the ramen shop. Hei entered his apartment and he laid down on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling.

Little did he know that the next few days would throw him back into the vicious cycle of life he had left behind.

Terms

Kuro no Shinigami- Black Reaper

Agriato- Thanks/cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**DARKER THAN BLACK: Return of BK-201**

Written by Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS! IF I DID HEI WOULD BE WITH MISAKI!

Flames shall be eaten as my price for my skill

"Synchrotron radiation" talking  
_"BK-201 is back!" Thoughts_

**II**

**Unwanted confrontations and reluctant answers**

Hei ran through the park near the centre of Hirama, which he did as part of his morning exercise routine. He knew routines were bad for business as a contractor but it was how they blended into humanity so easily.

"_So easy to become a human, if only they knew what I could do." _Hei thought absentmindedly as he thought about some of his first kills as a teenager. He had been thirteen and his sister ten when the stars vanished, his sister becoming a contractor and the subsequent descent from a quiet timid young boy to a ruthless killer.

"_Bai, oh how I wish you were here. I need you more than anything." _He thought and suddenly he was thrown backwards. Hei landed painfully on his backside as he noticed that he had just ran into another person.

"Gomenasi." Hei said frantically slipping into his alias 'Li Hatake.' The person stared at him and smirked dangerously as he brushed the impact off his suit.

"Gomenasi you say? How about Gomenasi when I am through with you." He shouted as his eyes turned red and the blue aura of synchrotron radiation encased him.

With a gesture of his hand Hei was sent flying backwards as if a magnet had yanked him back and into a tree. "Oomph." Hei groaned as he slid down the tree from the impact. He was lucky, he had only suffered bruises this time.

"I am HK-099, A telekinetic and my price is to drink water. Who the hell are you punk?" Growled the newly dubbed contractor as he stalked towards the groaning Hei who slowly staggered to his feet.

"Me, I'm BK-201!" Growled Hei and he blurred forward, no synchrotron radiation needed just sheer speed gained from his experience as a contractor killer for the Syndicate.

Hei closed the distance, slid his left foot behind his opponents right leg. From the way his opponent stood he favoured his right leg as his dominant one. Hei wrenched his foot back and it solidly connected with the tendon in the ankle and the contractor went down.

The contractor grunted as he hit the floor on his hands and knees. Groaning he got to his feet and gesticulated wildly with his left hand. The telekinetic blast soared wide and hit the bin which nearly hit an innocent child walking with his parents.

"CONTRACTOR!" screamed the mother and that was when everything went pear shaped. Hei dived at the contractor all control blown to the wind the moment he saw the child nearly get hit. _"I lost Suou and July. I can't let those parents lose their kid. I'm a contractor and I'm human and they are both telling me to take out the contractor." _

Hei grabbed the left hand and spun his entire body onto the arm and focused his mass into a spinning heal kick. The kick connected against the temple with a sickening crunch. The contractors eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed cracking his head on the floor.

Misaki happened to be passing through town tracking down a lead for her target when she heard the scream 'CONTRACTOR!' From the backseat of the car Mao looked up.

"Let's have a look at who it is." With that Misaki pulled into a parking bay and jumped out of the car Mao in tow. They hurtled into the park to see a tall male kick his attacker in the head.

"POLICE GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Screamed Misaki and the male dived to the ground, rolled and disappeared.

Mao however had gotten close enough and got a clear view of the two combatants "Misaki, I got a good luck at the two fighters. You won't believe it! Hei was one of them but now I lost him."

Misaki sighed and stalked back to her car and went to drive off when she saw a note in her windscreen wiper.

Ramen stand, five minutes away bring the cat. It was unmarked but Misaki knew or at least thought she knew who the handwriting belonged to. Mao got into the car and they drove off.

Sure enough they found the ramen stand and both detective and cat got out and made their way to the stand. Misaki lead by her stomach grabbed a seat and hastily ordered the house ramen only to notice that the chef was "Li? What are you doing here?" Gasped Misaki.

Hei spun around and saw Misaki and Mao, the corner of his mouth twitched when he noticed them. "I see you got my note. I must ask how the hell did you find me? I didn't use my powers."

Mao snorted "You underestimate my nose kid. I smelt you at the confrontation with the telekinetic...Anyhow since we found you, however I know how you're going to probably react but we need you to help the syndicate."

Hei stared at them "No, I'm not going back. I've lost everything to them. So no thanks."

"What if I told you, we were looking for a third path. Isn't that what everyone told you Hei?" Whispered Misaki.

Hei stiffened and turned around "Mao, you better scramb as the control for domestics come around here quite a lot. Like every fifteen minutes. I know you're good at tracking so get to my apartment." Mao nodded and dissapeared.

"I always knew you liked Misaki too much Hei." Mao said as he scarpered leaving the ex-police chief and retired contractor alone with each other.

Hei turned to Misaki and smoothly relocated himself next to her without her realising and he reached for her hand. "Misaki, I've lost everyone who I opened my heart to ever since I joined the original syndicate. First was Bai, then Amber, Huang and now Yin. I can't lose you."

Misaki grinned, turned to Hei "The only similarity in both syndicates is the pairing of contractors and norms. I work with Mao and Hizuki...Hizuki is the sword wielder." She explained seeing Hei's confused look.

"Lightsaber wielding girl who would like to see me dead. Wonderful, I love a bit of tension between colleagues."

Misaki smirked and pulled Hei close to her. "Listen to me Hei, you will not lose me that easily." With that she gathered her courage and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Hei stared at her and kissed her back "Tell your bosses, you found a new member...I'm coming back but I'm calling my parameters. Besides I'm going to need a new place to stay until I set myself up."

"You can stay with me Hei-kun." Misaki replied kissing him. Hei smirked before being escorted to Misaki's car and they headed over to Hei's apartment. They entered to find Mao lying curled up on the sofa.

"Took you guys long enough oh and Hei you do know how to get a brilliant couch just so perfect." He finished with a purr.

Hei pulled out a suitcase and placed his possessions in it before pushing the sofa with Mao on it backwards. Underneath was a small section of loose floorboards, Misaki looked over Hei's shoulder and out of the floorboards came a box.

Hei flipped the lid and Misaki gasped, inside the box were white PVC masks, double bladed knives and a few coats. "Your stuff when you were running around as the black reaper!"

Hei grinned and placed the stuff in his bag. "Let me wrap things up here and I will be back."

Misaki left with Mao and true to his word Hei began to tie up his ends in the town. He sold his flat and ramen stand and promptly vanished without a trace from the town, but not before leaving a message on Misaki's cell phone that he was coming.

Hei arrived in Tokyo under the cover of darkness and found his way to Misaki's apartment which happened to be in a towerblock on the fifth floor. Thankfully it had a balcony, over hanging several houses nearby. Hei smirked and fished out of his pocket a length of wire, a knife and a mask.

Soon enough Hei had made it onto the balcony and knocked on the balcony door. Misaki wearing sweatpants and a tanktop looked up from her cup of tea and gasped, their standing on her balcony like a spectre from the dead stood BK-201.

Misaki grinned impishly and almost skipped to the patio, pulled it open and pulled the mask off her boyfriend and kissed him deeply. "You actually came!" She whispered.

Hei grinned and wrapped his arms around her slim frame "I came back because I saw Bai, Amber and Yin last night. Told me to more or less quit moping and come for you as I deserve happiness." Hei relied softly.

_(Flashback)_

_Hei fell into a restless sleep as he was pushed back to the nights when he was an assassin looking out for Bai._

_Then the incident happened when Bai died and he got her powers and still the killing continued. Hei looked at his hands and he saw they were caked in blood._

"_Be happy nii-san." A voice said from behind him. Hei spun around to see a younger female version of him standing behind him._

"_Imotou-chan...I can't..."_

"_Can't, won't or don't koi? Another voice said and it turned out to be Amber._

_Yin also turned up and for once Hei smiled fully again._

"_Misaki truly cares for you. You can bring the third path to fruition. You just need to let her in. You're allowed happiness don't wallow in depression any longer.)_

_(End flashback)_

"Koi, tomorrow you meet the bosses and don't worry. They'll accept you no matter what as they won't dare LOSE their best surveilance, analysts and infiltration workers." Misaki whispered squeezing Hei's hand. Hei grinned and Misaki led Hei to the bedroom.

**Terms**

Gomenasi- Sorry  
-kun- Suffix for boys

-chan-Suffix for girls

Koi-Love (derived from Koibito)

Koibito-Lover/Dearest

Imotou-Little Sister

Ototuo-Little Brother

Nii-san-Elder brother

Aniki- Elder brother

**A/N: I know it seemed to move a bit fast. **


End file.
